Forbidden Love
by Higuri Killer
Summary: Gackt está apaixonado por hyde... E agora, o que acontecerá com seu caso com You?
1. Chapter 1

Gackt e hyde estavam sozinhos estudando o script do filme (MOON CHILD), Gackt olha para os lados e vê que ninguém estava por perto.  
- hyde...  
hyde tira o cigarro da boca  
- Ahn..?  
- Eu... Preciso te falar uma coisa...  
- Diga, Gakko.  
- Como não consegui me concentrar no script, comecei a... Lembrar dos nossos momentos juntos, e... De repente percebi que – Ele pára de falar, desvia o olhar curioso de hyde, e abaixa a cabeça – Eu... Eu acho que... Eu acho que te amo...  
hyde arregala os olhos  
- QUÊ?

- Me desculpe... Eu não podia manter isso em segredo... Foi de repente... – Gackt se levanta – Me perdoe, por favor... – Depois vai embora  
- Gackt...

No dia seguinte, eles se encontram novamente.  
- Gackt... Sobre ontem eu... – Começa hyde  
Gackt sorri  
- Não precisa dizer, hyde... – Ele coloca o braço em torno dos ombros do amigo – Eu já sei...  
- Mas eu nem falei...  
- Eu sei que você já é casado... E sei que de alguma forma eu irei conseguir esquecer isso... Não se preocupe...  
- Tudo bem... – hyde sorri.

Gackt agora estava mais tranqüilo, seu amigo o perdoara... No entanto, o cantor pensava que hyde não ia conseguir manter os laços de amizade com uma pessoa que é completamente apaixonado por ele. Será mesmo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meses depois do lançamento do filme, numa tarde, chegara a hora da despedida.  
- hyde... Eu quero que você esqueça o que aconteceu aquele dia... Talvez eu estivesse errado...  
- Certo... Mas... Esquecer o quê?  
Gackt ri.  
- Baka ne!  
hyde sorri e eles se abraçam.

Gackt olha hyde, este devolve o olhar. Gackt segura as mãos de hyde e delicadamente faz com que seus lábios toquem os dele, o coração de hyde acelera, sem opção ele aceita o beijo. Rapidamente eles se separam. Gackt dá as costas para hyde, murmura "Adeus" e vai embora.

hyde não acreditava no que fizera... Ele beijara um... _Homem_! De longe ele observava Gackt, até que o vê com outro rapaz.

"Quem é aquele cara?", questiona a si.

hyde vê seu amigo deitar a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e colocar o braço em torno de sua cintura, e o outro colocar o braço em torno de seus ombros, num abraço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gackt parecia distante. Observava o céu com um olhar triste. You (Kurosaki You, guitarrista de Gackt. O rapaz que hyde vira) o abraça por trás.  
- You... – Gackt deita a cabeça no corpo do guitarrista.  
- Está cansado, Gackt?  
- Sim...  
- Venha... Vamos dormir, Koneko...  
Eles se deitam. Gackt ainda parecia triste.  
O guitarrista o beija.  
- Gackt... Você está estranho...  
- Estou cansado... Só isso...  
- Não é... Você está triste. Diga o que aconteceu, Koneko.

- You... Me desculpe.  
- Por quê?  
Gackt começa a chorar.  
- Eu... Beijei outra pessoa...  
You nada diz.  
- hy...de. – Gackt tremia muito.  
You suavemente põe a mão no rosto do cantor e sorri.  
- Não me importo com isso... – Ele limpa as lágrimas de Gackt.  
- Eu te amo muito, You... Muito mesmo...  
- Também te amo, Gackt.

Gackt deita a cabeça no peito nu de You, chorando e soluçando muito.

- Gackt, acalme-se... Você se lembra quando eu disse que nada nos separaria? Você estando comigo é tudo o que importa. – os lábios de You passam pelos cabelos de Gackt, depois ele o abraça e pede para se acalmar, novamente.  
Gackt agradece por You sempre estar ao seu lado e adormece.

Ao contrário de seu amante, o guitarrista não dormira naquela noite.

Estava pensando: _O que faria se Gackt o trocasse por hyde_? Ou melhor... Será que o cantor o faria mesmo?

"Como sou tolo... Ele nunca faria isso", diz a si mesmo tentando afastar os pensamentos.

Ele suspira.

Com cuidado, se afasta do corpo do cantor, se levanta e vai até a sala.

Se senta no sofá e passa a mão pelo rosto, ofegante.

"Fica calmo, You... Gackt te ama demais para trocá-lo por aquele... Aquele _outro_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alguns dias depois...

You desperta com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, ele olha para Gackt, que ainda dormia. Ele não queria se levantar... Queria continuar ali, deitado junto ao cantor. O guitarrista olha para o relógio, que marcava 10:40.  
"Ah, Gackt... Esqueceu de colocar o relógio pra despertar outra vez?"

Ele suspira, e se levanta.

You observa o rosto do cantor... Lindo. Gackt era realmente muito bonito... O guitarrista nunca se sentira tão apaixonado dessa maneira; ele nunca se sentira tão envolvido com uma pessoa como se sentia envolvido com Gackt... Ele adorava abraçá-lo e beijá-lo... Gackt era sua pessoa amada.

Ele se veste, quando pega o celular do cantor percebe que este recebera uma mensagem:  
"Gackt, aqui é o hyde. Eu queria esclarecer o que aconteceu entre nós aquele dia. Quando e onde poderemos nos encontrar?"

- Bom dia, You...

Gackt acordara. You se aproxima, o beija e diz "bom dia" antes de seus lábios se afastarem. Depois, entrega o celular.  
- A mensagem é do hyde...  
- hyde?  
- Sim... – Responde o guitarrista cabisbaixo, tentado esconder a tristeza em seus olhos.

Depois de ler a mensagem, Gackt volta os olhos a You.  
O guitarrista, meio sem-jeito, faz "Sim" com a cabeça, isso significava que ele deixara Gackt se encontrar com hyde.  
Gackt sorri.  
- Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo, Koneko... – You o beija suavemente. – Acho melhor você se levantar.  
- Estou com preguiça...  
You sorri  
- Ande logo.  
Gackt suspira.   
- Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Gackt se levanta e se veste. Dá um último beijo no guitarrista, antes de sair do quarto, ele pergunta:  
- Hei... Você não liga se eu me encontrar com hyde?  
- Não... Talvez fique com um pouquinho de ciúme por ter de ficar longe de você, mas não ligo...  
Gackt sorri e se retira. O guitarrista suspira, abaixa a cabeça e se senta na cama.

"Não sei o que farei se te perder, Gackt..."

You se lembra da primeira vez em que eles se beijaram

**Flashback**

Gackt e You estavam conversando. O guitarrista se levanta e pega um copo de água. Depois de tomá-la, ele põe o copo sobre uma mesa. Gackt se levanta e vai em direção á You.  
- O que foi, Gackt?  
O cantor não responde. Ele põe suas mãos sobre as de You (Que estavam sobre a mesa).

- Gackt?  
Ainda sem dizer nada, o cantor faz com que seus lábios toquem a nuca do guitarrista.  
- Pare com isso... – Murmura You.  
- Você está com medo de que eu faça algo pior, não é?  
- O que quer dizer com isso, Gackt?

- Você acha isso estranho, não é?! You... Eu sempre quis ficar com você assim... – Gackt abraça o guitarrista – Juntinho...  
You nada diz.

- Talvez eu agora esteja perdendo meu melhor amigo... – Continua Gackt - Ou mais que isso... Um irmão... Eu sempre te vi como alguém muito especial para mim... De um tempo para cá, percebi que gostava de você de uma forma diferente... Não um amor de amigo ou de irmão...  
Gackt não deixa o guitarrista falar. Ele põe as mãos sobre os ombros dele, fecha os olhos e beija You.  
You aceita, mas não retribuir o beijo. Seus lábios se separam devagar. Gackt diz:  
- Huh... Não acredito no que acabei de fazer...  
You fica em silêncio. Gackt sorri.  
- Garanto que não pensava que eu faria isso... – Diz - Sei de que você nunca quis um homem como seu "namorado".

Ele se afasta de You. Quando ia se retirar, o guitarrista diz:

- Eh... Gackt. Quando foi que eu disse que não queria um homem como meu namorado? Sabe que eu não lembro...  
- You...? – o cantor se vira – Não acredito!  
- Venha aqui, meu Koneko...  
Gackt sorri, corre em direção á You e "pula" em cima dele.  
- Hei... Você não é meio grande para eu te carregar? – Pergunta o guitarrista.  
- Oh! Me desculpe...  
Eles riem e se beijam.

**De volta ao presente**

"Não... Eu não vou te perder"

O guitarrista sai atrás do cantor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gackt combina de se encontrar com hyde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sol estava se pondo quando finalmente hyde chega ao local combinado.  
- Tudo bem, Gackt?  
- Sim...

Eles se encaram em silêncio, até que hyde diz:  
- Naquele dia... Acho que o que aconteceu... Não ficou muito claro...  
- Tudo foi rápido demais...  
- Desculpe perguntar, mas... Quem era aquele cara com quem você saiu abraçado depois?  
- You... Meu... – Gackt ia dizer o que You significava para ele, mas acaba dizendo outra coisa – Amigo.  
- "Amigo"?  
- Não na verdade... Um pouco mais que isso...  
hyde sorri  
- Entendo...  
- You sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia...  
- E ele te deixou?  
- Não... Me aconselhou, me abraçou... Me beijou... Acho que era só o que eu precisava naquele momento... Alguém perto de mim... Só isso...  
Gackt termina a frase em pensamento  
"...E eu queria que fosse você, hyde..."

- Gackt... Depois que eu pensei, percebi que também gosto muito de você... Porém... Não da maneira que você gosta de mim... Acho que devemos ser só amigos... Eu sou casado e você...

Gackt interrompe hyde e o beija violentamente.

- Eu te amo e te quero só para mim, hyde...

hyde empurra Gackt.

- Não dá, Gackt! Me desculpe, mas não dá! Eu queria gostar de você da mesma forma que você gosta de mim, mas... NÃO DÁ! Se você não entende... DESAPARECE DA MINHA VIDA! – Mesmo falando de forma tão severa com seu amigo, por dentro, havia um hyde que sentia muita dor em dizer aquilo.  
- hyde...  
- Olha, Gackt... Se você quiser que eu continue ao seu lado, entenda isso... Entenda que eu simplesmente não posso te beijar, que eu não posso te amar... Você sabe que isso é um amor proibido... Talvez você nem esteja realmente apaixonado por mim... Me desculpe se te machuquei mas, essa é a verdade... Para mim, você é uma pessoa muito querida... Mas só como um amigo... Espero que entenda...

hyde vai embora.

Gackt cai de joelhos no chão e tenta impedir suas lágrimas.

"Apenas isso... Um amor proibido... Por quê eu fui me apaixonar justamente por você, hyde?"

Subitamente, na mente do cantor, a imagem de hyde foi substituída por You.  
"You... Como eu queria que você estivesse comigo agora..."

- Gackt.

Como se lesse sua mente, You aparece. Gackt se levanta e o abraça.

- Venha, Gackt... Vamos embora. – Diz You acariciando a face do "amigo".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Á noite, quando o guitarrista chega ao quarto, encontra o cantor deitado na cama. O observa, mas permanece em silêncio. Ele deixa cair a toalha que havia em torno de sua cintura, se veste, e se joga ao lado do cantor. Eles se beijam rapidamente, You apaga a luz, não demora muito, ele adormece.

Depois de ter certeza que o guitarrista dormira, Gackt se levanta e vai até a janela. Ele a abre cuidadosamente e observa a paisagem; a lua estava cheia, porém coberta pelas nuvens negras quase por completo.

O guitarrista abre os olhos e percebe que Gackt não estava ali ao seu lado. Ele se levanta e vai em direção ao cantor.

- O que aconteceu?  
- Estou sem sono...  
You abraça Gackt por trás e beija seu pescoço, o cantor olha para a lua cheia e murmura "Moon... Child... hyde..."  
You o solta de repente.  
- O que você disse, Gackt?  
Gackt fica em silêncio, You bate em seu rosto.  
- YOU!?  
- Maldito hyde... VÊ SE ESQUECE ESSE CARA!!  
- You...  
- Realmente... Não foi uma boa idéia se envolver com você, Gackt...  
- Você disse que me perdoava...  
- ESQUEÇA O QUE EU DISSE! Gackt... Eu sabia o local onde você se encontrou com hyde porque eu te segui. Eu só deixei você se encontrar com ele porque queria te ver feliz... – Ele faz uma pausa - Na realidade, eu estava louco de ciúme. Depois que ele te abandonou você veio e me pediu um abraço... E o que o idiota do You faz? Eu fiz tudo o que você pediu, Gackt... E você... VOCÊ ME TRAIU! Eu sei que se hyde aceitasse ficar com você, você me abandonaria, não é!? Com certeza você não pensou nisso... ESTAVA CEGO DE AMOR NÃO É!? – You joga Gackt na parede e aperta seus pulsos.  
- You, você está me machucando!  
- CALADO! E EU? SERÁ EU SÓ SERVI PARA TE DAR CONSELHOS? SERÁ QUE EU NÃO PASSEI DE UM NADA? HOJE EU ME ARREPENDO DE TUDO QUE FIZ SÓ PARA TE VER FELIZ... Você nunca soube o quanto eu te amei... – Ele abaixa a cabeça – Eu sempre tive medo de te perder... Você me decepcionou, Gackt... SERÁ QUE EU NÃO SOU SUFICIENTE PARA TE FAZER FELIZ? É CLARO... VOCÊ QUER ALGUÉM MELHOR, NÃO É!?  
- Não é isso, You...  
- CALE A BOCA! Eu sei que é... Você não me ama mais...  
You olha para Gackt, depois o solta e se vira.

– AGORA PODE VOLTAR PARA AQUELA DROGA DE HYDE!  
- Aonde você vai? YOU! São três da manhã!  
- Eu vou pra qualquer lugar longe daqui! Adeus, Gackt. Para sempre.

Quando o guitarrista ia abrir a porta, Gackt o impede.

- Não... VOCÊ NÃO VAI!  
- Me solta!

Alguns palavrões depois, Gackt tenta beijar o guitarrista, este não deixa, e joga o cantor no chão.

- You...  
O guitarrista olha para Gackt com um olhar de desprezo, depois se retira.  
- YOU! ESPERE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A chuva estava intensa. Quando You ia abrir a porta do carro, Gackt segura sua mão.  
- Espere.  
- Gackt... Eu não quero repetir novamente... Será que...  
- You... Por favor... Fique comigo... Só esta noite...

You suspira, e responde:

- Não. Já disse... Não posso ficar com alguém que jamais me amou... Não posso ficar com alguém que me beija pensando em outra pessoa... Eu já disse tudo o que tinha de dizer. Eu não quero te machucar mais do que já está ferido.

Aquelas palavras atingiram o cantor como facas, ele solta a mão do guitarrista, murmura algo como "me desculpe" e o deixa ir.

You hesita por um momento, mas depois entra de vez no carro e vai embora, deixando Gackt sozinho a sentir a chuva.


	2. The Last Song

Bom, este capítulo é uma songfic Eu usei a música **Last Song** do Gackt /o/ Espero que gostem.

Capítulo II:

_**The Last Song**_

Gackt chega em sua casa, joga as chaves do carro no sofá a vai até seu quarto. Se deita em sua cama, chorando.

Em sua mente, estava tudo tão confuso... Suas boas lembranças com You se misturavam com seus momentos junto a hyde. No fundo, ainda não sabia qual dos dois mais amava.  
Ele grita, e joga o relógio na parede. Respira fundo, limpa seu rosto e vai até o banheiro.  
"Devo estar horrível!", pensa.  
Ele joga água em sua face e se olha no espelho. Estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Ele vai até a sala, se senta no sofá, entre Belle e Mei. Acaricia a cabeça das duas e diz, mentalmente:  
"Pelo menos ainda tenho vocês..."  
Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, o cantor sorri.

Volta até o quarto, e se senta em sua cama abraçando as próprias pernas. O que ele mais queria naquele momento, era um abraço. Não importava de quem. Era apenas isso que queria. Tenta se acalmar, mas, nada adiantava, continuava a chorar.

O sol já havia nascido.

"Nossa... Nem dormi esta noite"

Gackt se lembra de uma noite em que estava na casa de You, quando eles ainda não haviam se tornado amantes. Ficaram a noite toda se lembrando da época do início da banda, a até mesmo do CAINS:FEEL. Fora naquela noite que Gackt descobrira o que realmente sentia por You.

Ele olha para o céu, que anunciava o início do inverno. Suspira, e resolve ir tomar um banho. Bem demorado como de costume.

Quando estava terminado de se vestir, o telefone toca. Meio hesitante, Gackt atende. Era Igao.

- Alô? ... Ok, Igao ... Tá! Eu sei que hoje tem ensaio! ... EU SEI QUE ESTOU ATRASADO! ... EU-NÃO-ESTOU-NERVOSO! - Gackt desliga o telefone na cara do tecladista. – Saco!

O cantor pega um óculos escuros e as chaves do carro e se retira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Desculpe, gente... Cheguei atrasado – Diz Gackt ao abrir a porta. Seus olhos correm toda a sala, buscando um sinal de You. Nada.

- Hei... Igao... Cadê o... Kurosaki?  
- O You? Ele não me disse nada não... – Responde o tecladista - Ele avisou a algum de vocês que não viria hoje? - Pergunta aos outros  
- Achava que ele viria com você, Gackt... – Diz Chachamaru.  
- He... O jeito é esperar... – Diz Ryu.  
- Eh... – Responde Gackt.

O cantor vai em direção a janela e acende um cigarro. Avista o carro de You, e logo depois o próprio caminhando, de cabeça baixa, até a porta do estúdio. De repente, ele pára no meio do caminho, como se percebesse que Gackt o observava. You suspira, olha para cima e encara o cantor.

**Ate mo naku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa  
Kasuka na toiki wo, tada shiroku somete  
Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni...**

Estava sozinho e perdido andando sem ter pra onde ir  
Tingindo de branco um pequeno suspiro,  
Na mudança desta estação passageira...

Estranhamente, o guitarrista limpa os olhos sob óculos escuros e volta a andar, cabisbaixo.

**...Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta...  
"Ima mo. aishiteiru..."**

...Sem motivos derrubei uma lágrima...  
"Eu ainda te amo..."

Gackt se senta, suspirado.

You chega, batendo a porta ao entrar.  
Apenas para provocá-lo, Gackt grita:  
- Por quê demorou tanto, Kurosaki?

- Vá se ferrar, idiota! – Responde You mostrando um certo dedo do meio a Gackt, retirando os óculos escuros e encarando o cantor com um olhar de censura. Gackt desvia o olhar e diz aos outros, se levantando:  
- Vamos começar, então?

Durante ensaio, tanto Gackt quanto You estavam desconcentrados. Os outros reclamavam a maior parte do tempo, pois, Gackt começara a cantar antes da hora, ou tarde demais, e You errava o acorde, ou se perdia no ritmo. Até que Gackt se cansa, e diz:  
- Vamos parar um pouco... Acho que não estou muito bem hoje...  
- Ok. – Respondem os outros.

Gackt passa por You esbarrando nele, o guitarrista o empurra, dizendo:  
- Olha por onde anda, Gackt!  
- Desculpe... – Diz o cantor em voz baixa.

Os outros estranhavam o comportamento de Gackt e You naquele dia.  
O cantor, novamente vai em direção a janela, e observa o céu, avista os primeiros flocos de neve daquele inverno.

Depois de um tempo, Chachamaru resolve questioná-lo do que acontecera.  
- Hei... Gackt...  
O cantor se vira e, subitamente, se joga nos braços do amigo. Os outros se entreolham, surpreendidos.

Gackt estava chorando novamente. Chachamaru o pede para se sentar. Gackt o faz, o guitarrista, ainda abraçado ao cantor, pergunta:  
- O que aconteceu, Gackt?  
Gackt não conseguia dizer nada.  
You, encostado na parede do outro lado da sala, o observava com um olhar que demonstrava certo arrependimento.

Depois que finalmente conseguira se acalmar, Gackt diz:  
- Eu... – Ele hesita por um momento, mas continua dizendo: - Se eu tiver que lhe dizer toda a verdade, não terá de ser aqui...  
- Ahn?  
- 'Eles'...  
Chachamaru faz um sinal para os outros se retirarem.  
- Agora... Diga o que aconteceu...  
- You...  
- A culpa é dele?  
- Não na verdade... – Gackt se levanta e volta os olhos ao céu.

**Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora wo miageteta**

A tristeza que chove se transforma numa neve branca  
Não parava de observar o céu

Ele solta um longo suspiro, e continua:  
- Nós... Nós éramos...  
- Amantes? – Arrisca Chachamaru  
- Sim. – Confirma o cantor  
- Eu já imaginava... Vocês eram muito juntos para serem apenas amigos... Mas, então... O que aconteceu, afinal?  
- Nós brigamos.  
- Ah... Isso é normal, Gackt... Casais brigam...  
- Você não entendeu! Ele...  
- Qual foi o motivo?  
- hyde.  
- hyde?  
- Eu... Eu, por impulso, acabei beijando hyde na frente de You, embora eu não soubesse que ele estava ali... – Diz o cantor, que novamente começara a chorar.  
Chachamaru se levanta e vai em direção ao amigo.

- Eu, simplesmente, não sei o que te dizer, Gackt... Eu sei que é difícil passar por isso... Mas, se o erro foi seu... É melhor admiti-lo... Eu sei que isto não está te ajudando em nada, mas... – Ele limpa as lágrimas de Gackt – Tente se acalmar... Garanto que suas fãs que iam querer te ver assim, não acha?

Gackt concorda com a cabeça.

- Se você achar melhor, pode voltar para casa...  
- Não... Não quero...  
- Tudo bem... – O guitarrista faz uma pausa - Se precisar de algo, fale comigo...  
- Ok – Responde Gackt, voltando os olhos ao céu, agora, a neve caía com mais intensidade.

**Kono karada ga kieru mae ni. ima negai ga. todoku no  
nara.  
Mou ichido. tsuyoku dakishimete...**

Se for possível que meu desejo se realize agora antes que meu corpo desapareça  
Quero que me abrace forte novamente

Chachamaru abre a porta e avisa aos outros membros para voltarem. You é o primeiro a entrar, e logo vai em direção á Gackt, e pergunta:  
- O que disse a ele?  
- Tudo...  
- Tudo?  
- Ele sabe o que acontecia entre nós... Sabe o motivo da briga... Sabe de tudo.

You fica em silêncio. Gackt abaixa a cabeça, o guitarrista percebe mais uma lágrima correndo por sua face.

**Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita  
Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute  
Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni. kizamarete ita  
Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni  
"Ima mo oboeteiru..."**

Te feri por não entender o que sentia.  
Mesmo assim... Você era tão gentil...  
E a promessa gravada no anel que fora entregue  
sutilmente  
Não se realizou  
"Eu ainda lembro"

- You... – Começa a dizer o cantor com um tom de voz fraco  
- O que foi? - o guitarrista se vira para encarar o cantor  
Ainda cabisbaixo, Gackt continua:  
- Você se lembra da nossa promessa?  
You suspira  
- Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ?

- SE É ASSIM, POR QUE AINDA OLHA PRA MINHA CARA? POR QUÊ AINDA ESTÁ AQUI?  
Os outros param o que estavam fazendo, e voltam seus olhos aos dois.

O guitarrista, com violência, puxa Gackt para mais perto dele pelo braço. Olha nos olhos do cantor com frieza, e, mesmo assim, o beija.  
Gackt se surpreende, seu pulso acelera. Por quê You estava fazendo aquilo?, se perguntava. Mas, ele não resiste, aceita e retribui o beijo.  
Os membros da banda ficam boquiabertos diante a cena.

Após o longo beijo, Gackt olha a sua volta, e, ainda com o coração acelerado, sai desenfreado em direção a porta.

**Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite  
Motto soba ni itakatta  
Mou nidoto aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta  
Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite**

As lembranças que se passam são tão ofuscantes  
Queria ter ficado perto de você por mais tempo  
Não poderei te encontrar nunca mais, por isso, apenas quero que você,  
Que sempre me apoiou, não mude

Gackt chega até a porta de seu carro, ainda não acreditara no que acabara de acontecer.  
Ele entra no automóvel. Mas não o liga, na verdade, ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Os dedos do cantor correm por seus próprios lábios.  
"You..."

**Flashback**

Era uma noite fria, não fazia muito tempo que aquilo acontecera. Era uma das melhores lembranças que Gackt tinha, se não a melhor.

Naquele dia, faria um ano que Gackt e You estavam juntos.  
Eles estavam na casa do guitarrista, deitados no sofá, abraçados.

- Sabe, You... – Começa a dizer Gackt fitando o teto - Eu nunca pensei que esse nosso relacionamento ia durar tanto tempo... Já faz um ano...  
- Eu agradeceria se fosse para sempre...  
- Eu tenho... Tenho tanto medo de te perder...  
- Isto nunca irá acontecer, Koneko...  
- Você promete?  
- Prometo.  
Eles se beijam de modo mais ardente.  
You cessa o beijo, quando ia dizer algo, Gackt o interrompe, dizendo:  
- Não pare... Me beije... Me beije... You.

Eles se olham nos olhos e se beijam novamente... Um beijo longo... Apaixonado... No qual ambos colocam seus sentimentos e desejos.

**Fim do flashback**

O cantor estava com a testa encostada no volante do carro. Agora ele finalmente entendera que, quem realmente amava era You, e não hyde.

**Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute  
Kono shiroi yukitachi to. issho ni kiete shimatte mo...  
...  
Mou ichido. tsuyoku dakishimete**

Não consegui apagar a última lágrima que me mostrara...  
Mesmo que desapareça junto com essa neve branca...  
...  
Quero que me abrace forte outra vez


End file.
